Question: $4lm - 3ln + 8l - 7 = -6m - 6$ Solve for $l$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $4lm - 3ln + 8l - {7} = -6m - {6}$ $4lm - 3ln + 8l = -6m + {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $l$ in them. $4{l}m - 3{l}n + 8{l} = -6m + 1$ Factor out the $l$ ${l} \cdot \left( 4m - 3n + 8 \right) = -6m + 1$ Isolate the $l$ $l \cdot \left( {4m - 3n + 8} \right) = -6m + 1$ $l = \dfrac{ -6m + 1 }{ {4m - 3n + 8} }$